Patapon Units
There are various types of Patapon that can be integrated into the player's army that are unlocked throughout the course of the game. There are six unit types in the game. The player may use a maximum of 3 types of units per battle. This makes unit selection and formation a key strategy aspect of the game. Hatapon *This Patapon is the first one available to the game, and functions to hold the army together. Holds high the Patapon banner. He has approximately the same HP and status as a Barsala Yaripon. His death results in mission failure. Acquisition The Hatapon is available from the beginning of the game. Fever Mode The Hatapon has no combat abilities. Charge Song(Pon Pon Chaka Chaka) The Hatapon has no combat abilities. *Hatapon is a flag-carrying patapon that always has believed in The Almighty lord of patapons(you). He cannot wield any weapons, but he is the patapon that sings to your drums and therefore commands the army. has approximately the same HP and status as a Barsala Yaripon. If he dies(which will only happen rarely considering his ridiculously high HP) you will fail the mission. He also cannot wield any helmets. Yaripon *Spear-Throwing Patapon. This is the initial unit type given to the player to control, and is useful for both hunting and fighting. Their fever attack is a jumping spear throw that greatly increases the distance of the projectile while avoiding many enemy attacks. A Yaripon squad consists of 6 Yaripon. Yari (槍) means "spear" in Japanese. Acquisition The Yaripon is available from the beginning of the game. After that, you can create Yumipons at Mater by using Meat and Wood. (the Meat can NOT be replaced by Vegetables as you can for tatepons). Fever Mode The Yaripon does a high jump attack and does 2x the original damage. the jumping increases the range yaripon can throw his spear and so the yaripons will also walk greater distances towards the enemy to attack. Charge Song(Pon Pon Chaka Chaka) The Yaripon does a jump attack just like in Fever mode. Tatepon Axe-Wielding Patapon. These Patapon are equipped with axes and shields and are primarily melee fighters. They are useless while hunting, as their attack range is negligible at best and scares off prey. Tatepons are arguably the best defense Patapon units, as their shields can protect the entire army from projectile attack. While in fever mode, their shields increase in size and provide better protection. A Tatepon squad consists of 6 Tatepon. Tate (盾) means "shield" in Japanese. Acquisition The Tatepon can be created by getting Tatepon memory from the mission Escape from Isolation. After that, you can create Tatepons at Mater by using Meat and Ore (the Meat can be replaced by Vegetables to reduce Ka-ching cost). Fever Mode In Fever, the shields Tatepons wield grow larger, allowing for more damage to be reduced, making Tatepon's defensive power even greater. when chanting the ponchaka song, dammage from kibatons will be completely negated and the tatepons cant be pushed back by their charge, making the kibatons easy prey for your yumi/yari/megapons Charge Song(Pon Pon Chaka Chaka) The Tatepon dashes forward and does a spinning jump attack. It is the same for attack and defend. Yumipon *Archer Patapon. These Patapon have the largest attack range in the game (wind can increase and decrease the range of their attack depending on which way it is blowing) and are always placed in back of any army. While they are extremely effective and can rain down arrows on enemies from afar, they are vulnerable to fire. While in fever mode, they shoot three arrows every attack instead of one. A Yumipon squad consists of 6 Yumipon. Yumi (弓) means "bow" in Japanese. Acquisition The Yumipon can be created by getting Yumipon memory from mission4 . After that, you can create Yumipons at Mater by using Branches and Ore. Fever Mode In Fever, the Yumipons shoots 3 arrows, which does massive damage. Charge Song(Pon Pon Chaka Chaka) No change in attacks. Kibapon *Cavalry Patapon. Equipped with horses and halberds, Kibapons deal heavy damage and knock back enemy troops. While relatively useless normally, they become faster and push back enemies with great power when in fever mode. They should only be used by a skilled player. A Kibapon Squad consists of 3 Kibapon. Kiba (騎馬) means "horse-rider" in Japanese Acquisition kibapons will be available after defeating zaknel in the desert, after zaknels death he will drop the memory. Fever Mode the kibapons should only be used in fever mode, because while in normal mode, they easily become enfeebled en destroyed by the enemy. in fever mode however they become fast and strong and perform strong dashes into the enemy lines. while dashing in fever mode, the kibapons also gain immunity to most dammage, making the dash even more powerfull. but losing focus (and thus fever) amidst the enemy could mean the loss of your entire kibapon squad. Charge Song(Pon Pon Chaka Chaka) not tested Dekapon *Mace-Wielding Patapon. These monstrous brutes are extremely large and bulky, and as a result do massive damage to their targets. Unfortunately, Dekapons are extremely slow, which tempers their awesome might. While in fever mode, Dekapon have a ground pound attack that stuns enemies. A Dekapon squad consists of 3 Dekapon. Dekai (でかい) means "gargantuan" in Japanese. Megapon *Horn Playing Patapon. Megapons are by far the oddest unit in the game. They are taller than most other Patapons, and carry around massive horns. To attack, they play their horns and the sound waves that are projected take on physical form, flying at the enemy and causing damage. Megapons have a variety of attacks, but the two most utilized are a standard wave of 3 blue notes that bounce off of and around the enemy, causing ricochet damage, and a massive red note only used during fever mode that hits multiple times causing massive damage. A Megapon squad consists of 3 Megapon. Their name is a pun of megaphone.